Embodiments of the invention relate to devices and methods for communication.
The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is a national public warning system that requires broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, satellite digital audio radio service providers and direct broadcast satellite providers to provide communications capability to address the public during a national or local emergency. Communications can include information related to national security, AMBER alerts and weather related information. As a result, the EAS can access every set top box (STB) or STB Gateway (GW) to deliver emergency information to individuals watching television. The operation of a conventional EAS system will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates the operation of a conventional EAS system. As shown in the figure, a system 100 includes an EAS 102, a set top box 104 and a television 106.
Set top box 104 and television 106 are located inside a house 112, whereas EAS 102 is located outside house 112.
EAS 102 communicates with set top box 104 via a communication line 108. Set top box 104 communicates with television 106 via a communication line 110.
In operation, EAS 102 is a system that can be activated by a local official to notify residents of an emergency, such as for example an incoming hurricane. In such an emergency, it may be required that all residents evacuate or seek immediate shelter.
When EAS 102 is activated, EAS 102 provides information about the incoming hurricane to set top box 104 via communication line 108.
Set top box 104 then provides information received from EAS 102 to television 106 via communication line 110. The information sent from EAS 102 to television 106 through set top box 104 is now to be seen by the viewer on the television screen. The viewer is notified through the television screen to evacuate or seek shelter due to the impending hurricane and advised to take appropriate action.
A problem arises, though, when the viewer is unable to see the information. The problem can arise when television 106 is not on or is in sleep mode, or when the viewer is not at home, or when the viewer is at home but is not in the same location as television 106. In any of those cases, the viewer would not see the message and would not know that a hurricane was coming.
There exists a need for a more effective way to notify an individual of EAS warnings when the individual is not near a conventional EAS notification device.